


Detective No-Heart

by Sagie__Depresseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Annoying reporter, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Uncovering crimes, cold hearted detective, pushy doyoung, unanswered questions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagie__Depresseo/pseuds/Sagie__Depresseo
Summary: Reporter Doyoung has a vendetta with the Seoul Homicide Division with never solving the murder of his teacher. Now that he is a reporter, he has permission to dig up buried cases. To his dismay, he will have to work with the cold- hearted detective, Qian Kun.





	1. A Step Up

   Standing in the place that the receptionist left him in, Doyoung let out a shaky breath.

_Was I being too pushy with asking for a promotion?  Are they sick with my articles?_

Questions were running through his head as he stood before his boss' door. Feeling juvenile, like a student going to the principles. 

With one last breath, he opened the door and greeted his boss with a polite smile. "Doyoung, I am so glad to have this opportunity to speak with you!" The overly chipper voice of his boss, Taeil, competes against his own. Yet, even with the bright voice, this situation made Doyoung feel dim inside. 

 

"May I ask why I was called up here?"

"Of course, I know you must be scared," his boss chuckled, "this isn't something you should be concerned about. If anything you will be happy about this news."

 

The hanging cloud above him was now removed by frustration because of how long Taeil was dragging this out. Luckily for him though, his boss wanted to get t the point. He intertwined his hands on the dark, wooden desk smiling brightly to the reporter.

"We have decided to promote you to Independent Journalist." That sentence took a minute for Doyoung to process but when his brain finally put the words together, he could barely contain his excitement. Mouth falling open and beginning to do tiny hops, he repeatably thanked him. Taeil laughed and shook his hand before congratulating him on his new position. "You will have access to old files that the sheriffs department shares and also free range to anything the city's library contains."

Nodding with the brightest smile, he went ahead and asked a big question to his boss, "Umm, before I leave can I ask you something?"

Without any hesitation, his boss nodded with a smile just as bright as Doyoung's.

 

"Because I am a new independent journalist writing my new articles, can I have free range to release what I am capable to do?" Each word become more and more shaky and unstable because the excitement has lowered, now he is nervous.

He honestly feels like he is going to throw up with this roller coaster of thoughts and emotions. 

He was currently holding his breath as a way to prepare himself from being shut down.

 

"Of course, Doyoung! It would be a shame if you didn't." The sweet, caring voice still cut through Doyoung as if he want being sincere. For what seemed like forever, he started to leave the office but not without his boss handing him a new badge.

 

Silence in the hallway. A rare thing in a journalism company; Doyoung was enjoying it though. He walked slowly staring at the badge that held his information and company position, ideas of what colorful lanyard he could decorate it with. Smiling ear to ear, he wondered if a coworker saw him, would they think he was creepy. 

When the noise of his busy colleagues got louder and closer, he looked up as he entered the work area; he made eye contact with his favorite coworkers, Jeno and Mark, and held up his new badge.

"Guess whaaaat," the singsong voice made his two friends groan.

 

"Was hoping you would've gotten fired for how much crap you say about this company," Mark pushed his shoulder teasingly. Jeno on the other hand wasn't as teasing, "Are you leaving this side of the building?" Real concern was evident in his voice, which would've sparked sympathy if it wasn't for how outlandish that seemed. 

 

"Me? Leaving the coziest area in the building? Why would I? We have a reading cove with a bar and bean bag chairs. There is no way that I would leave my favorite people to go work in the dusty cubicles." Most of the feelings were to be funny but he really was trying to reassure Jeno, that he will always be there to watch over him.

But with these two youngsters, they only hear what they want to hear. "We are your favorites?" They awed in unison. Doyoung rolled his eyes but he still held the biggest smile on his face. He was so grateful that he could work in such a nice and carefree environment, even though the impending stress was building around him. 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Isles of Reports and Dusty Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having the new title of 'Journalist' makes the already chirpy Doyoung, even more so. He just hopes everyone will be okay with him bringing it up with every opportunity he gets.

The deafening city noise is probably overwhelming and irritating for everyone except Doyoung, who welcomes the loud, lively city noise as soon as he walks out his company's door. Walking out into the chilly, autumn air, Doyoung smiled at the sweet, familiarity the loudness offers his running mind. Being hypersensitive can be stressful for him, but lately he has been grateful for the non-stop city living because the silence makes him too anxious. He did understand that everyone in this city had their own life, own problems and things that make them happy or irritated; it is understanding that they are annoyed by the constant loudness that is produced. Doyoung understood them and hoped that they are able to find their own peace.

 

The wind started picking up, making a shudder run down the reporters back. Pulling his thick, red coat together he rushed towards his vehicle. Reaching into his coat pocket for his car keys, he lets out a laugh seeing through the car window that he had left his phone laying in the cars seat.  _I am beginning to become more forgetful._

 

Sliding into the car, his phone now secured in his hand, he started reading his missed messages. A smile of endearment never leaving his face. 

 

6 new messages from

** Writers With No Ambition **

**Mark**

Dudes! Lets celebrate this Friday! On me, so dont worry mr.journalist, you wont become broke ;)

**Jeno**

More like FRIYAY! I am inviting everyone, including some of our colleagues 

**Yukhei**

The day I miss work, our doie gets promoted

**Mark**

You act like you actually come to work.

You are like a rare bird... cant bee seen unless we lure you out with food

**Yukhei**

soooooo you do pay attention to me 🤤

 

Doyoung couldn't help but laugh at his young friends being excited about his promotion (and the two oblivious babies teasing each other). Quickly agreeing to the celebration and sending them many heart emojis before finally starting his car to head to the library. He could barely contain his excitement to use his new ID badge, allowing him access to all the news records and reports. It was like a permanent smile was on his face the entire ride there. 

It didn't even leave his face when he rushed into the library, his arms overflowing with his notebooks, pens, empty files and his laptop.

He was planning to stay at the library for as long as possible. 

 

Making a b line towards the first librarian he saw; all the sudden he was back to being a little bit more shy, when standing infront of someone.

"Hello, I am a new journalist from the company Lemon Slices. I was wondering where I could find old case reports?" Thankful that he didn't let his voice waver, he mentally cheered. 

_Becoming a true reporter and journalist. Confident, Straight to the point!_

 

An equally cheerful girl stood in front of him, she glanced down at his badge tangled in his supplies. She smiled before letting out a faint, "Just this way," and leading him up the stairs towards the back of the library. 

A wooden half gate that reached up to Doyoungs upper torso, blocked them from the rest of the library. The girl punched in some code, "It isn't really the most protected, secret place to keep cases but no one has given us the reason to put in more security. Which is very pleasing because a cold, security system would throw off the atmosphere of the library. Don't ya think?"

The reporter dumbly nodded as she rambled on. Surprisingly, he didn't mind much. 

 

She led him to a small study area hidden away by giant shelves of books. The building makes a V formation, the little study area was on one side of the windows while the other side was the library open to the public.

The girl was right, not very secret but it was very unique being able to look at one window into other from the same building.

 

"Okay, I'll leave you to do whatever you came here for but the library closes in 2 hours and you aren't allowed to check out any of the reports. So, I hope you are able to get everything you need. Have a good night, sir." And with that she left, leaving Doyoung to his thoughts, surrounded by isles and isles of potential. He suddenly became very overwhelmed. 

 

Walking between each isle of books and files, he didn't touch one, he was distracted by what he could possibly write, how he would write it and how he would get all the information he need. Letting out a groan he slumped against one of the shelves, already so stressed out from this independent assignment. Wondering how he could quickly go from super excited to super bummed, he also started wondering why he got into this work field.  

Yea, sure he loved writing but when he was younger he always wanted to become a teacher, not some low-paid reporter. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Doyoung let out a groan, maybe he should've stayed with a less stressful career. 

_How did I expect to be a writer when a get so over-whelmed and worked up over trying to find a subject to write about?_

 

Thinking about all the cons of this career did bring him into thinking about the pros, not only can he let his creativity flow through his writing he also made some amazing friends; from his college classmates, colleagues to random people at cafes that love to talk about writing.

_Hell, bringing light to cold cases or hidden crimes makes me feel like I brought justice to those who were hurt. That is why I decided to give up my dream of a teacher right?_

 

 

Doyoung jolted upright. He remembered. The reporter was taken aback on how he could forget the reason he wanted to become a journalist and open up cold cases. A little bit of anger, for himself, built up because it was so absurd how he could forget something that important.

 

"Mr.Paek." The name of his teacher felt so foreign now. The name of not only his teacher, but the name of the man who watched over him and gave him aspirations in his life. Mr.Paek, the perfect, caring math teacher that made Doyoung's dreams seem doable and made Doyoung feel like he could make it through his teenage years.

 

The teacher everyone loved, yet someone must've held a deep hatred for him because he was murdered. Murdered him and got away with it.

Doyoung's inspiration and role model was murdered, and his case was never solved. The kindest man he has ever met was just forgotten by the locals and by the police who never solved it.

 

_Fuck you, Seoul Homicide Division._

 

At least the young reporter wasn't stressed about what to research and write his article about, now he is just stressed about having to get an interview with one of the officers on that case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Sorry it took so long to update, I promise I'll update more often.  
> Please leave thoughts and criticism, I am trying to improve my writing skills in any way I can. Thank you <3
> 
> twt- ehhdepresseo  
>  cc- https://curiouscat.me/DepressedEhh


	3. Chapter 3: No Sleep When Answers Await

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His previous excitement has now turned into desperation to find answers.

The time seemed to slow down for Doyoung, while simultaneously speed up. He hadn't realized his two hours were already up, it felt like he just remembered Mr.Paek a minute ago. His mind ran and twisted every thought he had making it hard for him to take notes. His cell phone lit up with notifications throughout his two hour stay in the library; although the brightness from his phone was distracting, he never glanced at it. 

 

His notes, if you could even call them that, was a mixture of what he heard after the murder, what he could find in case reports scattered around the library and questions he thought he could google whenever he went back to his apartment. He tried his best to make sure the library shelves weren't messed up but it was like his brain went into a frantic mode; almost like he needed to know everything that night or he will forget again. Mr.Paek didn't deserve to be forgotten. 

 

Pages were getting torn out of his journal if it had one mistake written on it. On his computer he would save old articles, announcements, anything he could remotely related to this case. The distraught journalist even looked up the staff of the school to find anything suspicious about them. Eyes searching for anything related but just skimming the words and saving it for later; his brain zipped from place to place and its only progress was writing everything mindlessly down and saving anything linked to it.

 

"Sir? I am sorry but its time for the library to close." The girl from earlier was back but now she had a small set of keys in her hand. Doyoung finally broke out of the frenzied trace, looking around embarrassed at the mess he had made. 

"'M so sorry. I'll clean up and lea- when do you open tomorrow?" Drowsiness finally fell upon the journalist, the question was the only thing on his mind though.

 

The librarian seemed tired herself, leaning all her weight onto one foot and eyes half shut, she mumbled "7 AM."

Not wanting to bother her anymore, he finished cleaning up, thanked her and left. 

 

A little disappointed that he felt like he didn't achieve anything, the journalist opened his email app on his phone.

Doyoung wanted to go home relaxed; so, heading to his car and one hand typing, he composed an email to the head of Seoul's Homicide Division. Praying that the person actually receives the email and praying that he makes coherent and professional sentences, because its so late and he can barely walk straight.

 

After what felt like years for the exhausted journalist, he arrived to his car and quickly slipped into his seat. Laying his head on the steering wheel, letting the autumn air wash over him for a second before proof reading his impulsive email. At 1 AM.

 

* * *

TO: SHM

Subject: An Interview with a Journalist From Lemon Slice News 

Dear SHM,

I am an Independent Journalist from Lemon Slice News, one of the fastest growing news outlet in Seoul. 

My name is Kim Doyoung and I want to propose a sort of business offer that will help both of us. I want to set up an interview with one of your detectives, Detective Qian, who worked the case of Mr. Paek. I am doing an article about the cold case of Mr.Paek, the math teacher who had no enemies but was brutally murdered in a targeted attack. 

The coverage of this story will help us both, as I have previously stated. With our media and social coverage, your Homicide department will be painted in a bright light, earning you all a few popularity votes. And I think we all know, your department really really cares about those popularity votes.

If you don't allow this interview, no hard feelings, but without it... the story seems a little corrupted.

Take care,

             Journalist Kim Doyoung

sent with iphone

* * *

 

A restless night for the journalist. He tossed and turned throughout the early morning. Nightmares jolted him awake whenever his eyes became too heavy to hold up. Luckily, he can work from home today but he really needed some extra hours of sleep; possibly go to the library again.

 

The bright light seeping through his blinds indicated that he definitely spent the entire night overthinking, which surprisingly he hasn't done that since his college years. Yawning, he hoped that maybe sleeping in the daylight will ward off the nightmares; although, Doyoung doubts he will fall asleep.

 

Before trying once more for some needed rest, he decided to text Jeno and his boss that he "will be working from home and if they needed him, he is just a call away."

 

After hitting send, he noticed he had received an email from earlier that morning. Letting a whine of discontent out before clicking the notif.

* * *

 

TO: Journalist of Lemon Slice

Subject: We would be honored

Dear Kim Doyoung,

We are pleased to hear that some one is willing to learn more about a case, that was unfortunately unsolved. 

Detective Qian is available at 2 PM this Friday. 

We are excited to see you at our offices.

-SHD

* * *

 

_Screw a nap. I'm going into hibernation._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4: Not Seeing Eye To Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had imagined every scenario, everything that he imagined that could possibly go wrong, but he wasn't prepared for what actually happened.

 

Concrete steps taunted him; the cold, gray evening matched Doyoung's mood. He was nervous, something that he is used to feeling, but the feeling seemed to intensify with each step up to the dull building.

It felt irrational for him to be so shaken up at the thought of having an interview with a homicide detective, there shouldn't be a reason to fear a person whose sole job is to protect citizens. Even though the building, where these detectives work, itself looks ominous and bleak. 

 

Opening the heavy glass doors, the journalist was met with a face colder than the frosty air outside. The receptionist eyed him "Can I help you?" his voice was filled with artificial cheerfulness. Doyoung tried his best to smile, knowing that it would be even more awkward if no one was smiling or if no one made an effort to make the room feel more welcoming.

_People who are affected from a murder come here seeking solace and they are greeted with a cold shoulder. What a sweet company. I am not letting this interview burn my happiness down. I am a journalist! I will bring closure to cases long forgotten._

 

 

 _"_ Hello, yes I have an appointment to speak with Detective Qian for an interview." Doyoung stepped forward and laid his hands on the reception counter, tilting his head to the right a little bit out of nervous habit. Other than the little head tilt, he showed no signs of nervousness. He wanted to show the receptionist that he is a nice journalist, who just wants to get the interview over with. He is wanting to let the receptionist know that he will get out of the space in no time.

 

The man behind the counter nodded, seeming less agitated. He reached out to Doyoung, "May I see your badge? I just need to type in your ID and then you can carry on with your interview."

 

After the exchange and brief directions, he was walking down a marble hallway. He couldn't help marveling at how luxurious the interior of this building seemed. He also couldn't help but be bitter at the thought of the detective caring more about the appearance to the public, than actually caring about their cases. Shaking off that thought, because it made him feel bad thinking so poorly of these detectives; there has to be at least a handful of actually caring detectives. 

The corridor split off into two directions: the left sounded more lively, Doyoung could hear a woman discussing something with her colleagues and to the right, a few fogged glass doors. The left seemed more inviting, but he knew that one of the head detectives was Qian and from what he knew, Qian was in many cases; including Mr.Paek's. 

Taking in a deep breath and glancing down at his folded notes, that he hid behind his badge in his hand, the journalist readied himself. Feelings of anxiety and even excitement bubbled up, there was no point in trying to hide his nervous smile.

 

Immediately, after turning right he sees the name 'Qian Kun' written in bold print on the glass. He halted his steps, confused. 

_Kun? I thought his name was Wuyue?_

 

Though he was very confused, he gently knocked on the glass. Stepping back, waiting for a response, he got lost in his puzzled mind. So many thoughts ran through his mind, trying to find an explanation. Furrowing his brows he tried to remember the name that was on top of the police report; maybe, Doyoung miss read or switched up facts from reading so much. But, no matter how hard he tried to think of an explanation he kept seeing the name Qian Wuyue pop up.

Without a warning, the glass door swung open to reveal a sour looking man. A young man. Too young to possibly have been a detective 11 years ago.

Doyoung could only imagine what his facial expression looked like, he was very thrown off. Assuming the man in front of him was Qian Kun, he didn't seem to be pleased with the journalist; who was currently looking at him with a dazed look and clenching the his badge in his hand.

 

Detective Qian's voice cut through the silence, "I said the door was open and you just stood out here." The matter-of-fact tone was not what he had expected and made the flustered journalist flush. 

"Sorry, must've gotten distracted. Hi! I am Kim Doyoung, you must be Qian Kun." His speech picked up speed, trying as hard as he could to forget about the first impressions and dive straight into asking the important things.

The detective didn't say much just nodded in confirmation and headed back inside his office, letting Doyoung follow cautiously behind him.

 

"You can sit down," he gestured towards a greenish-brown leather couch, that looked older than the detectives own career. "As you can probably tell, I am not the detective that you were originally wanting an interview from. I am his grandson." 

He sat down behind his desk, switching on his desk lamp.

 

That explanation wasn't enough for Doyoung, if anything it caused more questions. "Why did you agree to this interview then? Where is your grandfather?"

 

"My grandfather retired two years ago. When the director of this department told me that your company reached out about this certain case, I wanted to do this interview because grandpa would tell me about this case throughout my entire high school life; its one of the reasons I joined this department." Even though he was speaking at Doyoung, his tone held no interest and his eyes were focused on the various files scattered on his messy desk.

 

_So, Mr.Paek's murder led two people into a certain career path to solve this case? Mr.Paek certainly did have a knack for helping people discover their dreams._

 

"That doesn't explain why I am not interviewing your grandfather." agitation slipped into his tone by accident. Doyoung already didn't like the Seoul Homicide Department, but now he couldn't even get in touch with the original detective on that case. 

Detective Qian's eyes finally focused on the reporter... but he wished the detective would look away again. He was expecting some soulless, empty eyes but what he was staring into was a blunt mans gaze who held no care for what the other one thought.

 

"I contacted my grandpa immediately after you reached out. This is one case he was always thinking about and he wanted to reopen the case before he retired. Unfortunately... due to some circumstances he retired before having the chance. So, here I am." Conversations with a detective will probably always be this vague.

Since its personal, Doyoung did not feel the need to push further, that isn't why he was here. "Okay, I totally understand. I would like to preface this interview by saying I will be writing down things you say, imply, context of the case and personal thoughts for an article I am writing. Anything that you would like me to not write about, just say so. Now, should we finally get started with the interview?"

Again, Detective Qian didn't say anything and just nodded. 

 

Doyoung couldn't decipher if the detective was interested in doing this or not. The mixed social cues are giving him a headache. He wishes this detective was easy to read, so he could find away to have him be more comfortable during the questions.

 

"Umm... I guess to start, you had mentioned that you wanted to reopen the case?" Scribbling in his tiny notepad, trying his hardest to seem not too interested; the glances at the detective gave him away though. Doyoung was known for being an open book.

 

The early afternoon sun was peaking through the detectives heavy curtains, allowing some fresh light to flood the dingy office.

_How can someone work in such a depressing environment? I think I am going to secretly send him a plant._

 

In the new light, he could see that the sour detective looks just as interested as he sounds. At least, he is getting an interview out of this; even if its knocking down his self confidence as a reporter. It is just the detectives dismissive attitude is bringing Doyoung down aswell.

Raising on eyebrow, Qian went on to answer the question. 

"Wouldn't be doing this interview if I didn't want to reopen the case, now would I? Like I previously said, my grandpa would share details about this case since I was a kid. It has been engraved into my mind. After he official retired, I found all the files in his house and instantly felt like it was my duty to finish this case for grandpa."

 

Reopening the case would be amazing, if they had new information. "Not to sound rude, but why do you think you will succeed this time? If your grandfather couldn't?"

Even with the type of 'disclaimer', Detective Qian visibly stiffened. Then, Doyoung made an abrupt decision to switch tactics. 

"I mean its been 11 years and your grandfather couldn't solve it. Don't get me wrong, your entire department are probably very capable of putting rest to cases. Everyone has already forgotten Mr. Paek and the crime scene is no longer there. Was there even a witness? Possible motive? Everyone knew it wasn't a mugging gone wrong. So why, Mr. Detective, do you think  _you_ can solve it?" This was different than normal Doyoung, even the detective could tell. 

The detective looked amused and leaned forward. 

 

"But you remembered Mr.Paek. This isn't some random case for you to write about? Let me tell you Mr. Journalist," being called that still fresh titled sent a sense of pride through him, "I know I can solve this case because I truly care about fulfilling my grandpa's wish."

"You are right. This isn't some random case a lousy reporter picked up by fate. I was very close to him and I am not about to let the Seoul Homicide Department fail him again. The department brushed over his case. It was investigated for a month! That is nothing! And you have the audacity to say your grandfather cares about this case?" saying stuff like this is so abnormal and it left his stomach churning. 

It got personal way to fast.

 

He mumbled out an apology. But of course, the detective shook it off. 

 

"Was he your teacher?"

 

"Yes, but it felt like he was my guardian. He made sure each of his students was taken care of. That is the reason I am so passionate about this." Trying to explain where he stands in this position, hoping that he isn't told to leave.

 

But sadly, nothing seems to be going his way today. 

"Look, I only agreed to this to fulfill my grandfathers wish. I thought that this media coverage would be a good way for people to come to us with information... but we have already gotten off on the wrong foot and I think just making a public announcement would be more helpful. We most likely won't get a large broadcasting, but anything is better than speaking with sensitive, entitled reporters." 

Reporters. That word reminded Doyoung why he wast promoted for so long; the writing manager used to constantly called him too sensitive and biased. Looks like she was right. He just screwed over his first interview.

 

Doing his best to flash an understanding smile, he stood up and said goodbye. "I am sorry, I got my personal feelings in the way and ruined both of our chances at progress in this case. Have a good day and good luck with the case." 

As he was leaving, he caught the detective gaping at him. He must've thought the journalist was so pathetic. 

 

Still early in the evening with no success, Doyoung felt defeated. He wasn't used to showing sadness and feeling crushed. In the hallway, he kept his head up with a small smile just in case anyone was witnessing his walk of shame.

The muted hallways wasn't inviting like the rarely silent hallways at his company. Its not the best setting for Doyoung to be in right now. 

Even with the happy smile he held, he could feel tears well up. He wanted to curl up in a beanbag with Jeno holding him, while other writers caused chaos around them. 

The happiness that everyone in the building hid behind for security against the world.

 

** Writers With No Ambition **

**Doyoung**

Early celebration?

Interview went horribly and I want to be with you all

**Mark**

It is 3:30? Everyone is still at work

I can hit up Jaehyun and Hyuk to take care of you before the celebration

pre!celebration

**Jeno**

I will murder that asshole

**Mark**

YO! child chill

**Yukhei**

I already messaged Jaehyun. He and Jungwoo are already at Doie's apt.

The others will head there as soon as they get off work

**Jeno**

His kneecAPS ARE MINE

**Doyoung**

I am the one who screwed up. I just wanna cuddle

and drink

and drink

and drink

**Mark**

🎈🎈🎈pARTY🎉🎉🎉

safely

Please

 

Just messaging his close friends has already calmed him down and couldn't wait to be snuggled to death, by Jaehyun and Jungwoo when he gets home. 

He decided he would call his boss tomorrow about his failure; But, for the rest of the day, he plans to forget everything and just act like he was back in college with no dreams.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Sorry this chapter suuucks.


	5. Chapter 5: Much to Discuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk

        "He was so grumpy! For what reason? Stupid asshole detective." He felt himself ramble on to his supportive, but equally drunk friends. The thought of slowing down on drinks passed his mind a few times, but the sweet old lady who ran the place said that the drinks were free. It did make sense because Doyoung spends most of his paycheck there. Maybe the lady will cut him and his friends off before they get alcohol poisoning. 

 

   "I told you guys since the beginning that the homicide department is corrupted! Screw them! I will solve this case by myself and write a beautiful column about it, you'll see." Doyoung could only hope that is words were coherent. The approving nods from his friends encouraged him though.

 

"I believe you! Fuck them" Yukhei chimed in, earning a disapproval nudge from Jaehyun. Out of all of them, Jaehyun was the most sober. 

_Fucking heavyweights, I swear they are the worst a parties._

 

Catching Jaehyuns glare, Doyoung realized he said that aloud... possibly loudly because the owner let out a laugh. "I hate when you drink. You get such a potty mouth." He sounded so appalled, everyone else seemed to be amused though; they let out laughs.

 

The table collectively went on to talk over each other without a problem. Haechan and Jungwoo trying to rap to the distressed noises of Mark trying to arm wrestle Yuk. Jeno, Jaemin, Doyoung and Jaehyun holding three conversations at once with the occasional 'Fuck detectives' from Jeno and Doie.

 

"Do all reporters have a saliors mouth? Is that in the job description?" The question stopped the conversations among the crowded table. 

"Maaaaan, fuck you I am a Physics student." Haechan responded bitterly, even from a few seats away, Doyoung could feel the firey glare. It wasn't a surprise that he responded so defensively; Haechan has always wanted to be a physics professor but everyone thinks he is joking, saying he'll follow his friends steps and go into journalism. 

"Yea fuck you! I am not a salior..." so, Jaemin is shit faced.

 

The guy who asked the question seemed puzzled at the drunk group. "Anyways... I need to talk to Kim Doyoung." The mention of his name made him turn around to see the detective he was talking so poorly about. 

 

A rush of cold chills washed over him as the detective spun around in his mind holding some loose-leafed pages. He almost stumbled out of his seat when he saw that the detective was dressed like a stereotypical detective. His dyed blond hair messy after a long day,wearing a long, beige, quilted coat hanging loosely showing a basic olive button-up. 

He felt like he was going to throw up.

 

"Qian?" 

 

"Uh, yeah? Are-Are you drunk?" 

 

"uh, yeah dipshit." Jeno mocked his deep voice and continued a string of insults. 

"Sorry, about the child." Jaehyun paused before finishing his thought. "More like sorry for the children."

 

Doyoung mumbled many apologies, none cohesive, before stumbling to get up. Abandoning the 'detective' and 'Qian' and straight up just calling him 'Kun'. 

"Lets go Kun! We have much to discuss." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
